


In Summer

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Klaine fanfiction, M/M, Meet-Cute, college!klaine, klainesummerchallenge2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was going to be one of the best adventures of his life, he could feel it. And if he’d got a boyfriend in the process? Even better. "</p><p>12 weeks Klaine Summer Challenge<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Park

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or have any association with Glee, Fox, or any of the characters.

Blaine tried really hard to concentrate on his book, but he just couldn’t focus. The weather was really nice - warm, sunny, not even one cloud on the sky – and the bench he’s been sitting on was as comfortable as benches can be. The park Blaine chose wasn’t the Central Park – no, it was just a small park near his campus. With the finals still going on, there was a lot of other students around – walking from one building to another, sitting on benches or on the ground. Even though, it was still quiet. 

Taking a little break from studying, Blaine looked around. A small group of students were listening to an older man who sat on a bench, while his listeners located themselves on blankets in front of him. That was one of the things Blaine loved about his college – professors quite often would take the smaller classes outside the lecture halls. Either it was here in the park, or in the pub nearby – those lectures were Blaine’s favourite. Not far away from the group, also on blanket, were sititng two girls, kissing softly with books abandoned on their laps. Blaine smiled, looking away, not wanting to intrude in this private moment. Man, how he wish he had someone to sit in the park with, exchanging sweet kisses and just be… cute together. His last, and only, relationship ended abruptly when Blaine waked on his boyfriend cheating on him. With a girl. On Blaine’s bed. The fact that Sebastian got expelled from Dalton for breaking the rules only softened his heartbreak a bit. It wasn’t a big love, Blaine knew they were not going to end up together forever, but it still hurt to fing out he wasn not enough. 

Shaking his head to clear his mind a bit, Blaine looked in other direction. One more study group, a bunch of lone students and even one brave – or really crazy – guy sleeping in full sun on the grass. There was really nothing happening at this moment, so Blaine took a deep breath and looked around for the last time before-

_Oh._

Oh. My. God.

How did he missed HIM??

A bit on Blaine’s left, under the tree, sat a young man. He seemed to be around Blaine’s age, if not year or two younger. He was dressed in khaki shorts, t-shirt with slightly fading graphic on it and black converses. His glasses was sliding down his nose, making him to put them back on place. Blaine looked at him for some time now and everytime this move was followed by this boy’s hand going through his chestnut hair, messing it even more. 

Before the guy could look up from his book and catch him starring, Blaine returned to the one on his lap. But he couldn’t focus on anything. All he could do was brainstorming ideas how to start talking to this man, without looking like a creep. 

_What should I do? What should I do??_

From his spot, Blaine could see that the graphic on the guy’s shirt was a photo of Albert Einstein sticking his tongue out. _Great, beautiful AND smart. Now I have even less chances._

Trying to came up with some line that wasn’t overused or rude, he registered some movements from the guy’s side. 

_Oh no, he’s leaving, think, Anderson, think!_

But the man just put his book aside and took out headphones from his bag. Blaine sighed with relief – music! He can talk about music for hours no end. While searching his mind for a song that would be a good conversation starter, Blaine’s eyes landed of the book that laid next to its owner. It looked really familiar to Blaine and, after quick check to his own book’s cover, he smiled.

They were reading the same books!

But it was weird. It meant they had the same classes, but Baline couldn’t recall this beautiful stranger from any of his lectures. He would totally remember him. Maybe he was doing some advanced program? There was only one way to find out, but…

HOW?

With the last glance at the guy, Blaine looked at the book in his hands. It shouldn’t be so hard. Maybe if he pretended he didn’t understand the topic or the ending had no sense for him…

Wait. Oh dear lord. He’s gonna go so to hell for that. 

Quickly looking around to make sure no one was watching him, Blaine opened his book. Hoping it’s gonna work, he tore the last couple of pages out and put them to the back pocket of his jeans.. After that, he stand up and walked to the guy. 

“Um, hi?” Blaine started but was met with no reaction. Bending a bit to touch the guy’s shoulder, he tried one more time. “Hey, excuse me?” 

Then, the most gorgeous blue eyes were on him and blaine totally forget how to use his mouth.

“Can I help you?” the man asked, and good god, even his voice was amazing. 

“Uh, yeah, hi.. I just… I just saw you read the same book as I do, and – you wound not believe this! – but I was about to finish reading when I realised there’s no end of this book!”  
“No end?” the guy asked, tilting his head.

“Um, yeah.. Look!” Blaine said, pushing his book into his face. “I was wondering, if you could borrow me your copy, so I could finish it?” 

“Okay…?” he laughed. He streched his hand to Blaine. “I’m Kurt.”

Instead of answering the man – Kurt! – Blaine just stood there, with his mouth open, starring at him. Did he just tell him his name? What is this?? 

“Do you have a name, or should I just make something up?” Kurt asked, while Blaine was still dumbstroked. “Are you okay?”

“Blaine.” He answered eventually, kicking himself mentally. Put him in front of a good looking guy and he can’t even remember his name. “So, about this book?” 

“Yeah, of course!” Kurt proclaimed. “Do you want to sit here with me or get back to your bench?” 

“No, here’s good” Blaine said, taking a book from Kurt’s hand and accidentially touching his fingers. He supressed a shiver that touch caused him, but just so. Wait. Did Kurt said ‘back to his bench’? Did it mean he was looking at him as well?? Oh.

After a while of akwardly pretending to be reading, Blaine closed the book and put it back on the ground.

“Thank you so much for your help” he said, getting up. “Now I can sleep peacefully, knowing I did all the reading.” 

“Yeah, no problem, really. I’m gladd to be off service” he mock-saluted him, gathering his things. “I have to go, I have classes in 15 minutes.” 

“Oh”, Blaine felt his face fall down. He still didn’t know anything about this guy. Would it be weird if he ask for his number? But before he could do anything, Kurt was up and ready to leave. So Blaine just put on his best smile and said “Good luck with your class, then! And thanks for helping me!”

“It really was no problem” Kurt responded, already starting to walk away. Blaine turned around and went back to the bench to collect his stuff. Just as he was about to leave, he heard someone calling his name.

“Blaine? Blaine, wait!” He looked up and saw Kurt hurriedly coming to him, with a piece of paper in his hand. He took a few steps to meet him in the middle.”You know, if you wanted to talk to me, you didn’t have to vandalise your book” Kurt smiled, handing his a single piece of paper. Before Blaine could react by something more than just taking it, Kurt run away. 

Feeling butterfiles in his stomach from unknown reason, Blaine looked closely at the paper Kurt just gave him. It was the very last page from his book. The one he tore out to have a reason to talk to him. It must somehow fell out of his pocket. At the bottom of this page, in neat handwriting, was a little message.

_“Text me if you want to borrow another book. Or me, to a coffe date? Kurt Hummel xoxox”_

It was followed by a phone number and smiley face. Blaine smiled to himself and carefuly put this page into pocket on his chest. This was going to be one of the best adventures of his life, he could feel it. And if he’d got a boyfriend in the process? Even better.


	2. Ice Cream Parlor

Kurt walked in the cafe with a plan in his head. He looked around searching for Blaine.

_Blaine_.

Oh my, the mere thought about the boy made Kurt’s knees weak. They met three weeks ago, by a total chance. Kurt was sitting under tree, reading book for school, when he saw this really gorgeous boy. He was way too shy to stand up and walk to him, and beside – he most likely was straight anyway. After a while of secretly watching him, Kurt saw this man coming to him. Panicked, he returned his sight to his lap. Ha had his headphones on, but the sound was on mute, so Kurt heard perfectly well the man’s nervous ‘um, hi?’. Then he felt this stranger hand on his shoulder. Kurt slowly raised his eyes, noticing first the bare ankles, then really nice legs in tight mustard pants, followed by tiny waist, white, perfectly fitted polo and a bowtie. Serious, honest-to-God bowtie. This guy couldn’t be more perfect for Kurt. But just then Kurt finally locked his eyes with him.

_Sweet baby Jesus._

His eyes were the most beautiful eyes Kurt’s ever seen in his life – golden, with a bit of green, surrounded by long, thick lashes. Love from the first sight? _Check._

Turned out Blaine, that was his name, wanted to kind of borrow his book, because his own copy didn’t have few last pages. Sitting awkwardly next to each other, Kurt tried to come up with a plan to ask Blaine out. He saw him looking at him, discreetly checking him out while he was reading. It must be a sign.  

All way to soon Blaine stand up and gave Kurt his book back. When they parted, Kurt looked once more at Blaine and saw the small piece of paper left by the tree. He came back and picked up what turned out to be a book page. With his heart beating faster than ever, he wrote small message at the bottom of the page and run back to Blaine.

Today was their 8th coffee date and Kurt wanted to level up things. He knew for sure – all those flirting and checking out didn’t go unnoticed –that there was a possibility for more. So he had a plan and was determinate to make it happen.

‘Hey, Blaine!’ he greeted him at their table.

‘Hi” Blaine smiled simply, but even this made a riot of butterflies in Kurt’s stomach. God, he was so helpless… 

‘So, I have this offer for you’ Kurt started, accepting coffee from Blaine. ‘And you can totally say no, I’ll understand, but…’ His rambling was stopped by Blaine’s hand on his.

‘Kurt, hey, breathe’ Blaine squeezed his hand tighter. ‘Whatever you have in mind, I’m sure I’ll like it. You… you are my best friend” he finished, for some reason blushing.

‘Am I?’ After confirming nod from his friend, he continued. ‘Okay, so. I just wanted to tell you that you are my best friend, too, but…’

‘But?’ Blaine adorably cocked his head.

‘But I like you. More than a friend?’ He watched Blaine for a reaction. His friend’s eyes widened and another blush spread on his face. Kurt took it as a good omen. ‘And I would like to take you out. On a date. Real date, this time.’

‘Oh, Kurt!’ Blaine looked like he was ready to launch himself on Kurt, but giving the surroundings, he just smiled wider than ever – his eyes were practically non visible. ‘I like you too! And of course I’d go on a date with you!’ he beamed.

‘Okay! Does Friday around lunchtime work for you?’

‘Of course. I’ll be done with all my finals by then. What are you planning for me?’ Blaine asked. With another cute smile.

‘Just wait, and you’ll see.’

 

**

On Friday, they met in front of their favourite coffee shop.

‘I hope you wear comfortable shoes, there’s a lot of walking for us’ Kurt greeted Blaine with a smile.

‘What? We’re not coming in? But… our date?’ Blaine looked a bit confused.

‘Is still on, don’t worry.’ Kurt nervously shifted from foot to foot. ‘I just wanted to do something different than a cliché date in a coffee shop.’

‘Okay. Then by all means’ said Blaine, taking Kurt’s hand in his, ‘Lead the way.’

Kurt stood there, shocked to his very core, because hello, _Blaine was holding his hand_ but after a moment, he smiled and started walking.

They walked on the streets of New York, talking about everything, laughing, or just looking at each other, when they thought the other one wasn’t looking and then – when caught, giggling like teenagers.

After some time, Blaine was stopped by Kurt in front of a building – the one of many in the block, nothing characteristic.

‘So, hmm. I discovered this little shop a while ago, and I think you’re gonna love it’ Kurt said, opening the doors. ‘Welcome to Olaf’s Madness!’

The outside wad dirty and plain, but inside? Blaine has never seen _anything_ like this before. It was like pieces from every Disney and Pixar movies was  transported over there. There was more colours than on a Pride Parade.  The amount of them makes the shop looking bigger than it was in reality. There was only one, long counter with a register on top, with several chairs in front of it. Behind it, the wall was decorated with movie posters, most of them signed.

Blaine looked around in awe, and with every new centimeter, his jaw was dropping closer to the ground. There was dozens of boxes with ice cream on display. After closer inspection, with Kurt close to his side, Blaine discovered that every flavour was named after some character. Tiger, Snow With, Sebastian, Kuzco – to name a few.

‘Oh. My. GOD.’ He breathed.

‘I know, I know’ said Kurt, smiling. ‘Just wait until you taste them!’

‘But, Kurt?? Which one should I –‘

‘Kurt!’ A voice from the back of the shop called. Both boys turned and saw an elderly man, with  a mop of white hair and a cane in hand. ‘I see you’re back!’

‘Olaf, hello!’ Kurt greeted him. ‘Yes, I’m back. You were right at this one.’

‘And I see you’re not alone this time?’ Olaf prompted, looking at Blaine.

‘Oh, yes,’ Kurt turned to grab Blaine’s hand and pull him closer, ‘This is Blaine, he’s a friend of mine.’

‘Hello, sir’ Blaine extended his hand to greet the man, but instead was pulled into bone-crashing hug.

“Are you two on a date?’ Olaf looked at them with knowing smile, making both boys blush furiously. ‘Oh, I remember the old times, when I started dating my wife! It was still back in Sweden and the winter was so rough, so to make ourselves warm we had to… But never mind!  I’m sure you don’t want to listen to old man rambling about his old days. Please! Be my guests!’

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, confused. Blaine himself was really interested in how Olaf and his wife make themselves warm. But before he could ask him to continue the story, Kurt’s spoken.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Three scoops! For each one of you! On me! Treat yo’self!’ Olaf almost yelled, and then walked back behind the counter to wait for their orders. Kurt and Blaine was left standing there, with their mouth opened in confusion, but then they just shrugged and went back to choosing the flavours.

‘There’s just _so many of them!_ ’

‘I KNOW!’

‘What did you have last time?’

‘Umm, Winnie the Pooh and Flounder. But don’t ask what it tasted like, coz I honestly have no idea. All I know it was divine.’

‘Oh, okay…’

It took them a while to get their orders done, mostly because Blaine channeled his inner 5 years old and was happily screaming ‘Kurt, look!’ at most interesting and crazy flavours. When they finally got out of the shop, after another mind blowing conversation with Olaf, they sat at the nearest bench.

‘So, what did you got?’ asked Kurt.

‘Eyesore, Ursula and Dreamy Smurf’ Blaine answered, looking totally proud of his choices. ‘You?’

‘Cinderella, Merida and Dory.’

‘Is there any pattern in your-oh my _GOD,_ it’s amazing!’ Blaine _moaned_ , taking a first bite of his ice cream. ‘Kurt, oh my god, so good!’

Kurt looked at him, dumbstrucked. Did Blaine not know what he was doing to him? Behaving like this? Oh, fuck the ice-creams.

‘Seriously, Kurt, this is- mmmph!’

Kurt basically attacked Blaine’s mouth with his own. After a second of shock, Blaine happily obliged and began to kiss Kurt back. Their frantic kisses changed into slow making out.

‘You taste like blueberries’ said Kurt, when they stopped to take a breath.

‘You taste like my new boyfriend’ replied Blaine, kissing Kurt’s neck.

‘Oh my God, that was such a line! I can’t!’ Kurt laugh made him shake so much, his cone landed on the ground. That only made him laugh even more.

‘Shut up and kiss me’ said Blaine, grabbing a fistful of Kurt’s shirt and making his own ice cream fall on the ground in the process.

‘Gladly, mister.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've never been in NYC. Also I think American and European ice cream shops are totally different, so I only had googled picture as a background for my story. And man, how I wish a shop like Olaf's existed in real life.  
> Also, I double checked, and Smurfs aren't Disney or Pixar apparently? Well, as an author I have rights to mix things up, do I?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> K.   
> xoxox


	3. Carnival

 

 

‘Are you sure it’s safe?’

‘Of course, Kurt. Would I take you there if it wasn’t?’

‘No, of course, not. Sorry, I’m being stupid, ignore me.’ Kurt said, lowering his head and looking at the ground beneath his feet.

‘Hey, Kurt,’ Blaine took his face in his hand to make his boyfriend look at him. ‘You’re not stupid. You’re adorable.’ Blaine smiled as light blush spread on Kurt’s cheeks. ‘But if you are really afraid, we can do something else. There’s so many options!’

Kurt looked around them. They were back in his hometown, Lima, Ohio. It was their first year anniversary weekend. They decided to spend their last summer break in their home state. This time next year, they’d be graduating and looking for full-time jobs and their own apartment. So Kurt must admit that Blaine was right, and a full month in Ohio was a really good idea.

‘No,’ he said with determination. ‘Let’s do this!’

‘Are you sure?’ Blaine asked. When he got a nod from Kurt, he took his hand in his, and kissed Kurt’s cheek softly. “Okay, handsome. Come on.’

Walking hand in hand, they made their way to the Ferris wheel. It was the biggest one Kurt had ever seen in his life. No wonder he was scared. After exchanging their tokens for tickets, they waited a bit in line. Blaine stood behind Kurt, and he hooked his head  over Kurt’s shoulder, while hugging him close to his chest.

‘Blaine,’ Kurt whispered when he felt Blaine kissing his neck. ‘People are watching.’

‘Perverts’ he laughed softly.

‘We’re not in New York, Blaine.’ said Kurt, taking small step further, separating himself from Blaine’s warmth.

‘I’m sorry,’ Blaine sighed. ‘I just lo-like you, a lot. And I want everyone to know about it.’ Blaine ran his hand thorough his gel-free hair, messing it up.

‘I know, honey. But you, from all the people, should know how the brains work here.’ Kurt smiled sadly at his boyfriend. He wanted to add something more, but then it was their turn to take their seats.

‘Don’t let go of my hand, please.’ Kurt swallowed hard, when they started to go up.

‘Never.’

 

***

 

‘Can I look now?’ Kurt asked from where he was hiding, pressed close to Blaine’s chest.

‘I’m afraid we’re still on stand.’ Blaine kissed his head.

Over 40 minutes already passed since they suddenly stopped, their car – unsurprisingly – at the very top.  From the moment it happened, Kurt was hiding, not wanting to look at anything.

‘Kurt, honey, please’ Blaine shifted so he could see Kurt’s face. ‘Look at me.’

Slowly, Kurt straightened his body and looked at Blaine. He smiled, when he saw his boyfriend bright eyes, full of sparkles from the carnival’s light.

‘You’re safe with me. It’s not like I can go somewhere’ laughed Blaine.

Totally unimpressed by his joke, Kurt took a deep breath and looked around. It was already dark, so the view was magical. He could see the lights of Lima, but if was so faded compared to the lights of the carnival. Carefully, Kurt maneuvered himself closer to the edge, and looked down. On the ground was a riot of colours. He could even hear muffled voices of other people, having fun down there.

‘It’s so beautiful.’ he said.

‘Yeah, it is’ Blaine whispered. Kurt turned to him, expecting Blaine to be looking down as well. But his boyfriend was looking –no, starring – at him. His gaze was so intense, it made Kurt blush.

‘Blaine…?’

‘I love you.’

Kurt froze. It was the first time he heard Blaine saying those three words. At least, it was first time when Blaine said them to him. They were together for one year. One amazing year. And though Kurt was sure he loved Blaine from the moment he laid his eyes on him, he hadn’t said those word to him as well. For him, the actions spoke louder than words. He was sure Blaine knew he cared really deep about him, that they were more than just boyfriends.

Blaine was smiling, waiting for his reaction. Kurt still had trouble finding the right words at this moment, so he closed the space between them and connected their lips. The kiss started off soft, just their lips moving. After a while, Kurt opened his mouth, giving Blaine’s tongue an easy access.  Both boys happily sighed at the new contact. Their bodies were pressed together as close as it was possible, hands traveling from their faces to their backs and side, just to return once again to make a mess of their hair. Barely breathing, they stopped. One year after their first kiss, and the effect of the sensation still made them breathless. Kurt hoped it’d last forever.

‘I love you, too. So much’ he said, feeling somehow lighter than air, after finally admitting his own feelings.

Just as they were about to kiss again, the car jerked violently, and then started to go down. Blaine pouted, making Kurt laugh so much, that he bended way to far over the barrier.

‘Woah! Kurt!’ Blaine caught his arm and pull him close to himself. ‘I told you I loved you, and you can’t run fast enough.’

‘Hahaha, you dork.’ Kurt laughed, a bit shaken, but overall in a good mood.

‘’You love me’ Blaine smiled, kissing him fast on the cheek, before they had to hop out of the car.

Once on the safe ground, they looked around, thinking about what to do next.

‘So, I heard there’s a Cave of Doom, or something like that. Wanna go?’

‘You are kidding me now, right?’ Kurt said, sending him his death glare.

‘Oh, come on! It’ll be fun!’

‘Yeah, and once we get trapped in there, you gonna do what? Propose to me? No.’

‘You know, it’s not stupid. I could totally do that! Hey!’ he hissed, after Kurt smacked his head.

‘Come on, Cassanova. You can try to win me one of those oversized teddy bears. We all know you suck at aiming.’

‘That was low, Hummel. Really low.’

‘And then, I’ll buy you corndogs.’ Kurt winked at him, and started to walk away. Blaine stared at him, admiring the view. But he followed suit, when Kurt turned and said ‘Coming, Mister?’

It was going to be a long night, if he had to win something, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say 'thank you' to Lizzie, my friend, for being my beta. I'll let you babysit Tommy for unlimited time when you finally visit us ;)


	4. Outdoor Sporting Event

Kurt looked around. The whole stadium held the breath. Next to him, Blaine was looking at the pitch through his fingers, muttering something in Italian. From the look on his face, Kurt thought he could be praying. And he wouldn’t be alone in that – everyone within Kurt’s sight looked alike – the remnants of white, red and green paints flowing down the faces, eyes fixed on the lone figure on the field. The tension was intense, and it was so quiet.

The referee whistled and the man kicked the ball.

**

Two weeks ago, Kurt didn’t know a single thing about soccer.

‘Football, Kurt. Football. Call it ‘soccer’ out loud one more time, and they’ll kill us. No kidding’ Blaine reminded him for what felt like tenth time that day. They were already at the Stade de France, the main stadium in Saint-Denis, where the grand finale of UEFA EURO 2016 was held. Kurt was with his dad at few Buckeyes’ games, but this was something totally different. There wasn’t a show during the break, for once. No big screen above exit, so you could have a better look at the situation on the field. But, Kurt must admit, it was equally interesting if not more. Just, don’t tell that his dad.

It was Sunday at the end of June, when Blaine’s scream caused Kurt a mild heart attack. He was taking shower, while his boyfriend still sleeping after amazing marathon of anniversary/birthday sex they had all night. When he ran into his room, hurriedly putting a towel around his hips, he saw Blaine jumping on bed.

‘Kurt!’ he yelled, jumping off and taking Kurt’s hands in his. ‘We’re going to France! OH MY GOD!!’

It took Blaine an hour and two totally awesome orgasms to finally calm down enough so he could explain this to Kurt. Turned out, Blaine’s grandfather, who lived in Italy, broke his leg and couldn’t go on vacation to France. A vacation, that included watching live the grand finale of football championship. Blaine, being half Italian himself, was a big fan of football and European league. And the fact that he could be there, on the stadium, with other fans – it was like his childhood dream came true. What was even better – Italy had a great chances to play in finale.

The two weeks before their trip to Europe, both boys spent working extra hours, so they could take a week off of their jobs. Kurt tried to take advantage of every free moment to refresh his French and make lists of landmarks he wanted to see. Blaine, on the other side, was doing everything in his power to explain Kurt the rules of football game.

‘Just, don’t yell anything about touchdowns or tackling, okay?’ Blaine said in resignation after another try without results.  

‘Why would I yell anything?’Kurt asked, looking up from Saint-Denise book guide.

Two weeks later, at the stadium, he understood.

Despite not having any interest in football before, he was cheering as much as everyone. His throat was so sore from yelling at the referee or the players from opposite team. Other people’s enthusiasm was really getting into him.

The game was really intense. The first half ended without a single goal, so Italian and German teams went to locker-rooms dejected. There was much more actions in the second half, but still – the goalkeepers were too good, and the strikers ineffective.  

The 95th minute of the match passed, and it was still 0:0.

‘What now?’ Kurt asked, gathering his things. ‘Is it end?’

‘No. Several minutes of break and then play-off.’

‘How long?’

‘Two halfs, 15 minutes each’ Blaine explained, taking out his phone. Kurt saw him tweeting something in Italian – nothing nice, probably, giving the overusing of ‘cazzo’ and exclamation marks.

The play-off was even more nerve-wracking. Blaine looked close to tears every time the opposite team had a ball near the Italian goalpost. The man next to them was yelling something about offsides and calling the referee ‘blind Slovakian dipshit’. Kurt, despite his best intentions, still hadn’t know what offside means. But from the fury in that man’s eyes, he understood it wasn’t good.

Thirty minutes later, and the score reminded unchanged.

‘Oh my God, I’m gonna die’ Blaine lamented.

‘What? What’s going on?’ Kurt looked around and saw despair in other people’s eyes.

‘Penalties. Oh God, I can’t…’ Blaine moaned, hiding his head in hands.

On the pitch, the captains of the teams were standing next to referee. Kurt saw a small object flaying in the air, before referee catching it.

‘Did he just toss the coin…?’ he asked, but didn’t get the answer. Everyone already looked hypnotized on the situation on the field. Two first try and it was 1:1.

Another round. 2:2.

‘Why they are like that?’ Blaine whispered.

Third round. German player missed. Italy scored.

2:3.

‘Oh my God…’ unconsciously Kurt started biting his nails.

Next round. Both team missed.

Still 2:3.

‘Isn’t it enough?’ Kurt asked. ‘Italy already has one point more.’

‘Yes, but they had to try 5 times.’ Blaine answered, covering his face.

German player missed one more time. Blaine went pale under the paint on his face. The stadium got quiet. Italian player positioned the ball on the little white spot on the pitch. The referee whistled. The world stopped spinning. The player kicked the ball.

Kurt glued his eyes to the ball. Like in slow motion he saw it flaying through the outstreached hands of the goalkeeper and hitting the nest behind him.

Suddenly, everything started to happens at once. The stadium erupted with screaming of joy. Blaine was basically dancing on the top of his seat, yelling in English and Italian.

‘Mio Dio, vincemmo! Kurt, oh god, We won! WE WON! I love you so much, so much, bambino!’ He wasn’t alone in this. Everyone around them was dancing, singing, or cheering in their own languages. Blaine started kissing Kurt passionately, not caring about where they were.

Their team just won the championship, they had every fucking right to celebrate it.

The confetti and even louder cheering around them confirmed that no one was against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. At all.


	5. Fireworks

Blaine walked out of the house. He saw Kurt sitting on the blanket, starring at the darkened sky. Next to him was a picnic box, full with the dishes they made together for their little date, and several candles, aready burning.

They were back in Ohio for summer holidays. It was nice, to come home. And, after five years of being together, Blaine really think of Hummel’s house as his home. They were his family, all he had to do, was to make it official.

Checking  if the little box in his pocket was still there, he went to join Kurt on the ground.

‘Took you log enough’ Kurt said, not turning his face from looking up. ‘I almost thought you got lost or something.’

‘Ahah, no.  It was just so weird, to be there all alone. I was a bit scared’ Blaine laughed, sitting closer to Kurt.

‘Scared? Honey, you’re 25.’

‘You know I’m still five years old in my heart. Besides, your house is big, there’s a lot of dark corners in there.’

Kurt just laughed at this, but said nothing. After a while of stargazing, he shifted, so he could look at Blaine.

‘Actually, can you believe it? They made us come here, and the minute we crossed the threshold, they were gone!’ Kurt shook his head. Blaine just smiled – he was right. Burt spent good week trying to convince boys to spend 4th of July weekend with them. When he finally succeed, and they came to Ohio, it turned out Burt and Carole were going on a trip and wanted someone to watch the house for them. Feeling a bit betrayed, Kurt agreed. Not that he had any options – his parents were already packed and ready to go.

Now, on the actual holiday, Kurt and Blaine decided to make a picnic in the backyard. The place was perfect for that – the trees were tall and numerous enough to make a little alcove, where they could feel more private, but they weren’t high enough to block the sky.

The soft kisses they started exchanging quickly turned into them making out, laying on the ground. They were co careless, that Kurt almost knocked out the candles.

‘Hey, watch out, we don’t want to burn the trees’ Blaine whispered into Kurt’s neck.

‘Yeah, talk to yourself. How can I be careful, when I can feel how happy you are to be right now?’ Kurt teased, thrusting his hips onto Blaine for emphasis.

‘Uh, that’s.. yeah’ Blaine laughed nervously. ‘Yeah, I’m so happy to be with you.’

‘Blaine?’ Kurt stopped deavouring his boyfriend’s neck and looked at him. Suddenly, all the playfulness was gone from Blaine’s face. Instead, he was looking at him totally serious, if not a bit pale.

‘Marry me’ Blaine said, finally. For moment he looked like he would like to take it back, but then his face softened and he only stared into Kurt’s eyes more intensely.

‘What?’ Kurt needed confirmation – did he hear Blaine correctly? Did he really…?

‘Oh my God, I had this speech planned out, but… You know? It doesn’t matter!’ Blaine said.

‘It doesn’t matter?’ Kurt asked, surprised. So is his boyfriend proposing to him or not?

‘No. What does matter, is that I love you’ Blaine moved a bit, so he was sitting on his heels in front of Kurt. ‘You are the love of my life. I never thought I could find someone like you, and yet – here you are! Five years together and I hope many more to come. So’ he reached to his pocket and took out the small box. Inside were two simple, silver bands with black lines running in the middle of them. Elegant, and subtly.

‘Oh my God’ Kurt whispered, covering his mouth.

‘So, Kurt, will you do me this honour and marry me?’ Blaine asked, his voice shaking.

‘Yes!’ Kurt screamed, hugging Blaine close. ‘Of course, yes!’

Blaine put the ring on Kurt’s finger, and then Kurt did the same to him. They kissed again, totally forgetting about entire world. Only they love for each other mattered then.

‘Why kissing you always make me feel like they are fireworks coming off around me?’ Blaine wondered out loud, trying to press as close to Kurt as possible.

‘Well, maybe because it’s 4th of July and they are fireworks coming off around?’ Kurt deadpanned.

‘Oh, okay. Wanna watch them?’

‘No, I rather watch you’ Kurt tugged at Blaine’s shirt to have better access to his back. ‘Coming off.’

‘Mis-mister Hummel!’ Blaine stuttered, his arousal increasing quickly. ‘I had no idea into voyeurism.’

‘You just granted himself a life-long of time to getting know all of me, love.’

As they slowly took their clothes off, more and more fireworks exploded on the dark sky above them. Having all the time in the world, Kurt carefully stretched Blaine, not having the lube with them.  He entered his new fiancé just as the last fireworks disappeared. Together, they find a rhythm between gentle touches  and moans of pleasure. It couldn’t take long for them to finish. One, two more thrusts and –

‘What was this?’ Blaine suddenly raised himself on his elbows. ‘ Did you hear that?’

‘What? Blaine, what are you… Do you smell the same thing?’

They both looked behind them, in the direction of the noise Blaine heard.

‘Holy fuck!’ they screamed in unison, freezing. Next to them was a wall of fire, devouring trees and bushes. Like on slow motion they saw a branch falling and catching on fire.

“Run!’ Blaine yelled, taking Kurt’s hand and running toward the house. Once they were safely inside, they put on their underwear, that Kurt grabbed on the last second.

‘Oh my God, dad’s gonna _kill_ us!’ he said, running to take a look at his background. Almost all of their little coppice was on fire now, the remnants of their picnic were burning as well. ‘Oh my God.’

Two hours later, when the firefighters were leaving, Blaine stopped the captain.

‘Excuse me sir, but I just wanted to know. Is it possible that my fiancé and I caused the fire? I mean’ he said, blushing furiously, Kurt, who stood next to him,  was equally red on his face. ‘We had a picnic, with candles.. could that be a reason? That we accidentally kicked one of them and started it?’

The firefighter looked at him, smiling knowingly. He put a hand on Blaine’s shoulders and shook his head.

‘Don’t worry, kids. You did nothing wrong. Some of the fireworks apparently didn’t burn completely and fell into your tree, causing the fire. You probably even get some money back from your insurance.”

‘Oh God, thank you! I was so worried!’ sighed with relief.

‘Fire caused by fireworks is pretty common on holidays like this. Be glad that nothing happened to any of you’ the captain said, and turned to go to his truck. When he was inside, he rolled the window down.

‘You know, we found some clothes there. Shirts, pants, stuff like that. I recommend throwing them away’ he laughed and signaled to his friend to drive off.

‘Just kill me’ Blaine groaned, hiding his face in Kurt’s chest.

‘Well, it makes an interesting story for our grandkids, don’t you think?’ Kurt hugged him closer, kissing his temple. Blaine just groaned again and shook his head, mumbling something about fireworks and divorce, while Kurt just hold him and laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is my little drama queen. *_*


	6. Pool

The next weekend found Kurt and Blaine in the Anderson's backyard, where Blaine's' parents were throwing them an engagement party. A lot of people came to say their congratulations; families, friends from high school, some from college and work. Even Blaine's father's business partner, with his wife and kids, and a couple of Burt's mechanics.

There were just too many people for Blaine's liking.

Since he'd asked Kurt to marry him, they'd spent most of their time on every remotely flat surface, having hot sex.

And now, Blaine was having a hard time - no pun intended - socializing with all those people, when his sexy fiancé was standing nearly naked not so far away from him.

However weird it sounded, Blaine blamed his parents for his suffering. The weather was extremely warm, so the Andersons had decided to celebrate by throwing a party with their brand new swimming pool.

'Blaine?'

He came back from daydreaming about bending Kurt over on of the pool's walls and just taking him from behind. He focused his eyes on elderly woman standing in front of him.

'Yes, Aunt Olivia?' he asked, taking a sip of his drink. The ice tea wasn't cold anymore. Damn heat.

'I was asking if you could tell me again how did you and Keith meet?'

He sighed, trying not to be annoyed by her. It was the third time already that she had asked him this, and every time she used different name. This time, however, she at least managed to find one starting with a 'K'. Small miracles.

'It's Kurt' he corrected her, like he did every other times. 'And we met in the park, on our campus.'

'Oh, such a lovely meeting' Blaine mouthed as she spoke the words out loud. 'Did I tell you how I met my first husband? It was so romantic!'

Blaine groaned inwardly, trying not to hit himself in the face. Or worse, her. He'd heard that story about Uncle Adam so many times already, he could probably start telling it himself. Thankfully, Kurt must have sensed how miserable he was and came to his rescue.

'Excuse me, Aunt Olivia. Can I borrow my fiancé for a minute? We have a bit of a situation in the kitchen and Blaine's necessary there. Thank you!'

He didn't wait for her response, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him in the direction of the house. Once inside, he went upstairs, to Blaine's old room.

  
‘That's not the kitchen' Blaine said, confused.

  
‘No shit, Sherlock' Kurt closed the door behind them and pinned Blaine to it with his body, momentarily kissing his neck.

  
‘Oh God, I want you so much' he breathed heavily, reaching for the waistband of Blaine's swimming trunks.

  
‘Yes, please' Blaine moaned in response, finding Kurt's lips and kissing him fiercely. ‘You have no idea...’

  
Just as Kurt lowered himself on his knees, they heard a voice from the hallway.

  
‘Boys? Are you in there?’ Burt called.

  
‘Oh fuck.’ Kurt stood up fast and put Blaine's dick back into his pants. ‘Yeah, we're coming!’

  
‘Speak for yourself, Hummel' Blaine sighed, cursing his luck. They waited a minute to calm down and when Blaine decided they look presentable enough, they went back downstairs.

Three hours later, they waved goodbye to the last car taking their guests home. Totally exhausted, they sat on the swing on the front porch. They were almost asleep, when Blaine's mum found them.

  
‘Hey, boys. Sorry to bother you, but...’ she smiled softly. ‘I’m afraid I have to leave all the cleaning up for you. John and I realized that we have to hit the road a bit earlier than we planned.’

  
‘Oh, don't worry, Pam’ Kurt said. ‘We'll take care of it.’

  
‘You are such a sweetheart!’ John said, coming out with two big suitcases in hands. ‘You sure you don't mind us leaving in such a hurry?’

  
‘Nah, dad. Enjoy your trip.’ Blaine answered without opening his eyes. The Andersons kissed them goodbye and then drove away.

Kurt and Blaine remained sitting on the swing, when suddenly Blaine stood up.

  
‘Kurt. We're alone.’

  
‘Yeah, I know' his fiancé yawned.

  
‘No, baby. Listen to me. We are _alone_.’

They looked at each other for a while and then ran through the house, to the backyard. Once there, they hurriedly took off their clothes, slipping on the wet tiles. Blaine attached himself to Kurt's lips, his hands roaming over his naked body. Kurt pushed him a bit and Blaine fell into the water with a loud yelp. Laughing, Kurt jumped to join his fiancé. While it was still quite warm outside, he temperature had dropped enough that the water seemed chilly against their skins, refreshing them nicely.

  
‘You dick' Blaine said when he came up to the surface. He swam closer to Kurt and splashed him.

  
‘Oh, you want to play dirty, Anderson?’ Kurt asked, trying to dry his face with his hand. He crashed their mouths together and forced Blaine's body to go under the water with him. They kissed, for as long as they could, then without breaking the kiss, they resurfaced. 

‘Kurt, please.’ Blaine begged, his voice barely audible. Kurt lifted Blaines' legs and placed them around his own waist. Then he reached behind Blaine and pushed two fingers into him. Feeling the hot, tightness around them, he moaned loudly. But it was nothing compared to Blaine's scream of pleasure.

  
‘God, YES!’

  
Encouraged, Kurt started thrusting his fingers faster, making Blaine curse and beg for more. So he added a third finger, and then, prompted by Blaine's ‘ _Jesus, fuck, yes_!’, another one.

  
‘Now, Kurt, please. Just do it already!’ Blaine demanded, fucking himself on Kurt's fingers.

  
‘Alright, alright. One would think you haven't been fucked in years.’

  
Kurt positioned himself and then entered Blaine in one smooth move. He quickly found the rhythm – he knew Blaine and his body even better than his own. They moved together, the water splashing against their bodies.

  
‘Blaine, fuck, I can't...’ Kurt sped up his thrusting, already so close.

  
‘Me too, love, me too.’

  
After a few more thrusts, they came together, moaning in unison. Kurt leant heavily on Blaine, totally spent.

  
‘Mm, don't fall asleep on me' Blaine said after what felt like hours of silence.

  
‘We should change the water before your parents come back.’ Kurt answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

  
‘You’re right, probably. With all those people swimming here today...’

  
‘Oh God, so gross.’

  
They got out of the pool and slowly, they made their way to their bedroom. Once in bed, Kurt fell asleep before he even touched the pillow. Blaine looked fondly at his sleeping fiancé and smiled.

  
‘Best. Party. Ever.’


	7. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this delay! Life got in the way...

Kurt came back home, totally freezing. He hated so much days like today. Just this morning, the summer heat made him wondering if he should bother with putting his clothes on. It was that hot. Outside, walking to the subway, he could swear some people were melting on the pavement. The piece of the sky he could see was perfectly blue and clear. Not even one, little cloud.  
Eight painfully long hours later, after leaving his office building, Kurt felt like he was transported to the different world. There was basically a wall of water coming from the sky, that turned almost pitch black. The rain was so different than the spring showers they were used to.  
Cursing under the breath, he opened the door and closed it with a loud bang, for the better effect. He expected Blaine to come to greet him, with some fluffy towel in one hand, and a cup of hot tea ready in the other. It happened before; his fiancé just know how to make him feel better on days like these.  
But only silence greeted him. An unsettling feeling made home in Kurt’s stomach. Did something happened to Blaine? It was his day off, Kurt was more than sure that he was going to spend it at home, brainstorming ideas for their first dance at the reception.  
‘Honey?’ Kurt called, taking off his wet shirt and shoes. He walked into the living room, leaving wet spots on the floor behind him. The room was empty. Kurt discovered that Blaine must clean up a bit. He only hoped it wasn’t Blaine’s OCD kicking in, like the other times when he got extremely nervous about finals and almost turned his dorm room upside down. Maybe he was just bored.  
Kurt checked kitchen next. No Blaine. Just some dishes in Tupperware boxes on the counter, but Kurt didn’t have time to examine them closer.  
‘Blaine? Are you there?’ he walked back to living room and then to the bedroom. ‘Hey, it’s not funny!’  
The door to the room was wide open, and Kurt could hear the deep sighs coming from inside. Intrigued, he walked in. The sight that greeted him, made him smile fondly. Blaine lay on bed, spread like a starfish, sighing dramatically. He was wearing only his boxers, curls wile on the top of his head. The look of his face was a description of misery.  
‘Love? What happened?’ Kurt asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. The only respond was another deep exhale. Blaine shifted a bit, making room for him. Kurt stood up, took off the rest of his wet clothes and joined his fiancé on the bed. They stayed like that, listening to the sound of the rain and the occasional thunder for outside the window. As Kurt was about to fall asleep, lulled by Blaine’s heartbeat, he spoke.  
‘I had plans.’  
‘Plans?’ Kurt lifted his head to meet Blaine’s eyes. They were closed, so he returned to his previous position.  
‘Mmm. Picnic.’  
‘Picnic?’  
‘ Yes. Are you going to repeat everything I say?’ Blaine smiled. ‘I had everything planned and ready. Was looking for this big checkered blanket when it started raining. Everything was ruined. I’ve never felt more defeated in my whole life!’  
‘Oh, honey...’ Kurt kissed Blaine’s bare chest, it was too much of an effort to reach his mouth. ‘You know, we still can have this picnic. Put on some nice music...’  
‘Light up candles...’  
‘Exactly. It’ll be more romantic that way. So?’  
**  
One hour later, they were sitting on the floor in their living room, Blaine’s bad mood already forgotten. They moved couch and table under wall, so there was a lot of space for them. Kurt and Blaine was sitting cross-legged, facing each other, empty Tupperware boxes between them. Soft jazz music filled the room, the candles in lanterns being their only source of light.  
‘Okay, seriously. I want to know the recipe for that dressing’ Kurt said, licking his fingers clean. It was picnic, after all. Blaine laughed.  
‘It’s a family secret. I can’t tell you.’  
‘Two weeks. Two weeks, and I’ll be officially your family.’  
‘I’m sure that Grandma Betsy will give you her cooking book as a wedding gift. She loves you more than any one of her grandkids.’  
‘Hahaha. You’re probably right.’  
They pushed the boxes and bottles of juice aside, and cuddled together in the middle of their picnic spot. From time to time, a lightning lit up the room, and they could hear thunders over Sinatra’s melodic voice. With the wedding coming up in just two weeks, they had barely no time to spend together without doing something related to their Big Day.  
‘It’s nice.’ Blaine whispered into Kurt’s hair. It wasn’t styled anymore, but still smelled faintly of his favourite shampoo and conditioner. Just two weeks, and then they would go to Europe for they honeymoon trip, and then back to normal life. But the life wouldn’t be normal anymore. They’d be husbands. Officially forever, till the end of the world and one day longer.  
‘Yeah, it is.’ Kurt shifted a bit and put his hand under Blaine’s shirt, so he could feel his heart better. They dressed up before their date, but nothing fancy. Just comfortable shorts and nicer shirts; the kind of clothes they would wear for their evening outside. ‘Do you remember the last time we had a picnic?’  
‘Are you kidding?’ Blaine laughed. ‘Of course I remember. It was last year, back in Ohio. Fourth of the July.’  
‘Also known as a night my dad’s backyard burnt into ashes.’  
‘Thinking about it now, it was kinda symbolic.’  
‘How come?’  
‘Well. I just proposed. We were on our way to have sex, remember? Our love was so strong and passionate that it caused a fire.’  
‘Oh, my God.’ Kurt rolled on his back, laughing. ‘You’re such a cheesy...’ he couldn’t finish, he laughed so hard. Blaine pouted.  
‘Why are you so mean to me?’  
‘I am not!’ Kurt managed, hiccuping. Tears were rolling down his face.

'But you love me?’ Blaine asked, shifting himself so he could lay on top of Kurt.  
‘But I love you.’ Kurt answered, leaning in.  
‘ Two weeks, and you’ll be mine forever.’  
‘Can’t wait.’ Kurt whispered back, closing the gap between their lips.


End file.
